Betrayal Goes Both Ways
by Amber Moon
Summary: This is my first official chapter fic, Chapter 3 is up, enjoy please. more soon
1. Default Chapter

Author: Raspberry Goddez  
  
Title: Betrayal Goes Both Ways  
  
Disclaimers: I Don't anyone in here...how sad...Life is certainly cruel...  
  
Notes: Ok, this is *definitely* my first chapter fic...don't kill me when you read what happens in here...yeah... C&C appreciated...  
  
Betrayal Goes Both Ways  
  
Inuyasha woke up slowly, his tired limbs cried out for a long stretch. He complied with their aches and stretched his arms over his head, feeling each muscle and bone give a slight sigh of relief from being cramped for so long. He yawned quietly and looked down, feeling a warm body next to his. Black hair cascaded over a white porcelain face and he leaned down, nuzzling the neck and whispered "Kagome..." gently into the skin and hair. Her smell was off a bit though...instead of a fresh, piney smell; she smelled like...grave dirt and bones.  
  
His eyes slowly fell open and all thoughts of going back to sleep vanished within an instant. His heart stopped in his chest, everything coming to an abrupt halt far too quickly for his taste. "Kikyo..."  
  
The figure in his arms stirred in her sleep and turned over, revealing a half clothed body before him and she smiled, reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a kiss. His mind drew a blank and she captured his lips in a ready kiss. "Mmm, Inuyasha, last night was incredible." Kikyo breathed. "I'm so glad that you've finally gotten over that other girl...what was her name? Kagome?" Kikyo asked innocently. She smirked at his shocked expression. "What's the matter Inuyasha?"  
  
she asked coyly.  
  
A twig snapped behind the two as someone stepped on it, unsuccessfully keeping quiet and a sharp gasp was uttered behind them and Inuyasha turned around sharply, knowing exactly who it had come from. "Nani? Inuyasha?" Kagome stood before them, completely white-faced. Her eyes were wide open and looking wet, ready to shed the tears of hurt and betrayal, both emotions that were running through her at the moment. "What are you doing? What's going on?!?" the last sentenced turning into a strangled sob.  
  
"Kagome! I swear to you, this isn't what you think it is!" he choked out. 'What happened last night? What-' the thoughts scrambled through his mind hastily, every thought of what really happened last night trying to make itself known but he couldn't find any logical question. He couldn't remember anything at all.  
  
"What are you talking about, Inuyasha? You came to me last night and-" Kikyo began but was cut off.  
  
"Shut up wench!" Inuyasha snapped before Kikyo could say even more. 'What's going on here? What happened last night?' he thought crazily to himself. 'This can't be happening...Kagome...oh gods...Kagome...'  
  
Continuing, he said "Kagome, I swear, this isn't what it looks like, I don't remember anything. I couldn't have done anything-"  
  
"Osuwari!" she screamed, all the hatred and hurt boiling inside her until she couldn't stand another one of his damned lies. 'I thought I had meant something more to him than being a shard detector, oh gods, how could I have been so wrong?' her mind reeled dangerously, ready to just burst open with everything running through her at the moment. It was too much to see Kikyo half naked and lying in Inuyasha's arms. 'That's supposed to be me...not her...gods, not HER!' her mind cried angrily. She whirled around and ran off, tears already beginning to blur her eyesight, heading towards the well and to safety, trying unsuccessfully to run away from and escape the pain.  
  
"Shit!" he growled, his body currently melded with the ground. He painfully pulled himself up and grabbed his clothing, trying to escape Kikyo and find Kagome.  
  
Kikyo reached for him, deliberately trying to slow him down, hindering him from finding Kagome. "Forget about her, Inuyasha. She's gone and I'm here. Stay with me!"  
  
"Get away from me! Don't ever, EVER come near me again!" he snapped, each word accentuated with a bark. He yanked his pants on and roughly pushed Kikyo away from him, running for Kagome. 'Oh shit!' was the only thought that ran through his mind.  
  
A soft chuckle of appreciation echoed faintly through the woods nearby and a figure headed off in the distance.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome stumbled out of the woods and to the well, dropping in an exhausted and miserable heap next to the well. Her legs and clothing were cut and torn in several places, having run through the woods at a hazardous pace and not caring if she fell or tripped, as long as she got somewhere to be alone. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, hugging herself tight. She tucked her head between her knees and stared off into nothing, her eyes unable to focus on anything at the moment. She rocked back and forth slightly, the motion enabling her to focus on it and momentarily forget what had just happened.  
  
*Inuyasha nuzzled Kikyo's neck, whispering to her and touching her. Kikyo reached up and pulled Inuyasha into a kiss. He didn't resist and just let it happen.*  
  
The memory of what she had seen snapped back into her mind, hitting her full force again and she felt her resolve break. The tears welled up in her eyes, she refused to blink, knowing the tears would spill over but they spilled over on their own accord, the salty drops dripping into the corners of her lips and her chin. She dropped her head in despair and let the sobs rack her body full force. "Gods, I feel like shit..." she choked out miserably.  
  
A pair of cool hands slid over her shoulders and rested there, they gave a reassuring squeeze on her right shoulder but were otherwise still. Kagome immediately stopped crying and her entire body stiffened under the alien contact. The voice, that obviously belonged to the hands, spoke. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Actually, quite the contrary, I heard you crying and thought I could offer some comfort." a husky and soothing voice said.  
  
Kagome's entire body felt like an icicle, every nerve on edge and she was already jumpy from crying so much. She cautiously turned around and faced the stranger. A man who was a few years older than her had his slender hands placed on her shoulders, looking down at her with pure curiosity and concern for her welfare. He was dressed in dark blue clothing; black hair fell in waves over his shoulders, full and beautiful. His eyes were a dangerous blue, almost matching his clothing and his pupils were hard to distinguish from the blue. He smiled down at her in a friendly manner and his eyes looked kind enough but there was a flicker of something else but the flicker ended before she could distinguish what emotion it had been. Altogether, he looked oddly familiar to her.  
  
"Forgive me but do I know you?" were the first words that popped out of her mouth. She blushed at her rudeness and lowered her eyes. "Gomen, I mean, yes, I'm fine, just some trouble in daily life. Nothing for you to concern yourself over..." she added hastily.  
  
The stranger chuckled and removed his hands from her shoulders. "Are you sure? You sounded quite upset just a minute ago." he inquired, sounding genuinely concerned.  
  
She looked at him quizzically. 'Inuyasha never would have asked that. He would have just told me to get over it...I know that he means well in his own gruff way but this is...this is almost nicer.' she thought. 'Baka! Don't think like that, he's just a passing stranger, probably wanting you to trust him so that he can rob you blind, rape you and murder you!' her imagination was obviously working overtime.  
  
As if the stranger could read her mind he chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry; I won't rob you or any horrible thing like that. If you wish, I can leave you alone, would you rather?"  
  
She silently reprimanded herself for being so rude and hastily spoke up before he left. "No, no, it would actually be rather enjoyable if I could have someone to talk to. That is, if you don't mind?" She was actually beginning to like this man; he was kind and sincere and didn't look like he could hurt a fly. Quite the opposite of Inuyasha.  
  
The stranger sat himself down next to her, making himself comfortable, saying all the meanwhile "I don't mind at all. My name is Nariakira." He reached his hand out and she put her own in his, shaking it firmly yet gently. The skin on his hand had felt soft and wonderful in the brief touch that they had just shared and yet there was a hidden strength when he shook her hand.  
  
"And my name is Higurashi, Kagome." she smiled, actually glad that she had some company, someone to talk to and to possibly forget what she had just seen only a half hour ago.  
  
Nariakira smiled and replied "Well, it's nice to meet you Kagome. I hope you don't mind that I call you by your first name..." he trailed off.  
  
Kagome flashed him a smile. "Of course not. So tell me, since I don't remember seeing you around her before, what are you doing here?"  
  
Nariakira smiled at her curiosity and leaned back against the side of the well. "I hunt demons for a living."  
  
"Oh! You're just like Sango!" she replied happily.  
  
Nariakira gave her a questioning look and she quickly explained. "Sango is a demon exterminator as well and she used to hunt demons for her village but then they were attacked and Sango's the only one left of her village now." she finished off sadly.  
  
The two sat in silence, but it was soon broken by a quiet shuddered sob. Nariakira looked over at Kagome and concern was written all over his face. "Might I ask what the matter is, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome lifted her head up and wiped away the tear that was beginning to slip down her face. "Oh nothing, just being silly. I'm fine, really, I am."  
  
Nariakira rolled his eyes and sighed. "I may have just met you but I know that you're not fine. I heard you crying off in the distance and now you're crying again. So tell me, what's the matter or will I just have to guess? And don't tell me that you would be burdening me with your troubles." he inquired.  
  
Kagome shut her mouth quickly, the words taken out of her mouth. She had been planning on telling him it would be burden to him but he had already closed that option off. "I...um...saw someone I loved dearly sleeping with someone else. And as you can tell, it was kind of painful." Kagome finally stated. It hurt to think about it, to remember what she had seen and a few more tears threatened to overspill if she blinked.  
  
Kagome gave a shuddering breath as she tried to let it all go, pretending that it didn't hurt as much as it really did. She blinked and felt the tears begin to make a path down her cheeks. Nariakira reached over and gently wiped away the glistening drops with the tip of his thumb. Kagome smiled appreciatively and giving a quiet sniffle, she pulled herself together, wiping away the bothersome tears.  
  
Nariakira opened his mouth to make a joke when both himself and Kagome were startled out of their quiet conversation by a rustling of trees nearby. Birds came screaming and screeching out of their homes, protesting the rude intrusion and flying for their lives. A demon that looked like an over- sized troll came barreling out of the woods near the well and for the shikon shards that Kagome still carried with her. Nariakira jumped to his feet and yanked Kagome to his feet, yelling "Get behind me Kagome!" When Kagome hesitated, he barked at her. "NOW!"  
  
Kagome stood behind him, wishing she had her bow and arrows with her at the moment. 'How stupid of me to leave without them! Kikyo would never have done such a stupid thing!' she berated herself.  
  
Nariakira focused on the energy boiling inside him, intense blue light crackling from his fingertips and into a sphere before him. He closed his eyes and mumbled a few spells to make the power more potent to the oncoming troll. He shouted an unintelligible word and let the energy fly from his body and at the demon troll rumbling towards them.  
  
The power hit the troll full force in the chest and the troll went flying back several yards. Nariakira and Kagome stood there for what seemed like minutes and felt the silence become strained. "That was too easy..." Kagome heard Nariakira mutter. "And we're screwed if more come...my power doesn't last long..."  
  
As he muttered the last words, the troll split into miniature demon trolls, more vicious than the first one. They circled around Kagome and Nariakira and chanted, red eyes slanted and sharp teeth grinning madly at them. The noise was becoming deafening to both of them yet hypnotizing as well.  
  
Nariakira swore and gripped Kagome's hand. "Hold on tight..." he whispered hotly into her ear. He focused the last of his energy around the both of them. Kagome closed her eyes, partly becoming hypnotized to the trolls' chanting and partly because she could feel her body disappear, as if it were dissolving and she wasn't sure if she liked the feeling or not. She could taste the coppery and metallic flavor of blood in her mouth and she felt unconsciousness overtake her.  
  
End Part 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Same goes as before: I own nothing. R&R appreciated and even though my muse hasn't turned up, I'm really getting into this story. I've finally figured out where it's going. Wish me luck!  
  
  
  
Betrayal Goes Both Ways  
  
Kagome came to with a hand gently shaking her and she groaned and rolled over. Her body felt like it had been pounded with bricks and there was a dull pounding inside her head, slowly turning into a roar. Her ears heard someone speaking to her but she couldn't comprehend what they were saying. She parted her lips to speak, to angrily tell whoever to leave her well alone but only a croak emerged from her dry and sore throat. She tried to open her eyes but the hands and voice urged and coaxed her not to. Her hands came up to her eyes and felt bandages covering her eyes and protecting them from the light overhead.  
  
  
  
She felt the gentle hands lift her up, one arm wrapping itself around her back and a flask held up to her parched lips. The smell of whatever was in the flask assaulted her nose and she wrinkled her nose in distaste. She feebly pushed away the flask but was too tired and weak to overpower the adamant hands. She heard some distant words of "It's ok." and "Drink it." gently coaxing her. She parted her lips grudgingly and felt the cool liquid run down her throat. Some of the liquid dribbled out of the corners of her lips but her throat was instantly relieved of it's dryness and it hadn't tasted as bad as it had smelled.  
  
  
  
The hands took the flask away to let her swallow the liquid. Kagome licked her lips and tasted a faint residue of bitter herbs and she shuddered from the tartness. She put her hands down, to push herself into a more comfortable position, and met a soft mattress of what felt like feathers. Whoever was trying to help her, placed gentle but firm hands on her shoulders and urged her back into the bed. Still too weak to fight the hands off, Kagome complied with some resentment.  
  
  
  
She felt her eyelids begin to droop and she knew that there had been more than water and herbs in the liquid. The hands draped a blanket over her body and they tucked her in, making her as comfortable as possible. She rolled over in the bed and she let herself drift into the world of dreams, letting all concerns go for the time being.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
A rapid twittering of wings and an insistent trill was heard and Kagome blinked in a lackadaisical way and opened her eyes but couldn't see anything, everything was black and it scared her. Her hands flew up to her eyes and they scrambled to take the bandages off, fearing the worst. She yanked the white linen off and rubbed gently at her eyes, praying that she would able to see. She blinked her eyes open and felt the sun come down in blinding strands. She squeezed them shut and groaned in despair but was happy enough that she wasn't blind.  
  
  
  
The fear that had gripped her only moments before subsided in a quick rush and her heart rate returned back to normal. Kagome flopped back onto the bed, pulling the blankets over her head, thinking it was all a dream and that if she woke up later, everything would be back to normal.  
  
  
  
"Oh no, you don't! You've been asleep for 2 days Kagome. It's about time you woke up anyways. Get up." a warm and familiar voice spoke nearby in a familiar tone.  
  
  
  
Kagome started fully awake and threw the blanket off and looked around the room through squinted eyes. This definitely wasn't home. Her eyes were still sore from whatever and were adjusting to the bright sun in her room. She located a fuzzy and dark object sitting near her and she blinked, trying to clear her eyesight but to no avail.  
  
  
  
"Your eyes will get better; give them another day or so. I forgot to mention to you to keep your eyes closed while I transported us to a safer location. The process is somewhat...painful to first-timers and sensitive areas of the body, such as your eyes." The figure drew nearer to her and she visibly relaxed as she made out Nariakira's form.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" she questioned. "I feel like I've been run over by a herd of horses."  
  
  
  
"I used too much of my power at once against the demon that came for your Shikon-" Kagome gave a startled gasp as her hands flew up to her neck for the Shikon shard. They grasped the large shard and she sighed in relief, grateful it hadn't been taken or else Inuyasha would have had her skin.  
  
  
  
The thought of Inuyasha and the last time she had seen him abruptly reminded her of everything and brought tears to her sore eyes and she blinked quickly, attempting to push the tears back but they spilled over anyways. The hot droplets rolled down her flushed cheeks and she wiped them away roughly, not wanting Nariakira to see her cry and ashamed she was crying at all.  
  
  
  
Nariakira watched the scene thoughtfully. "It still hurts to think of the one who hurt you, doesn't it?" He saw Kagome nod silently and he gave her a few more moments to recover herself. He turned his back to her, so she could pull herself together, and poured water into a cup from a pitcher standing on a table near the bed. When he deemed that Kagome had pulled herself together, he turned around and handed her the cup, guiding her hands to hold it firmly and not spill any of the water on herself.  
  
  
  
She drank the liquid gratefully and handed him the cup back silently and carefully, avoiding what she was certain was a questioning gaze. She turned her red and blotchy face away from him, still ashamed she had cried in front of him.  
  
  
  
Nariakira reached out and placed his hand underneath her chin, pulling her face back to meet his gaze. "Please tell me what happened Kagome? It helps to talk things out...and...silly as this sounds, I feel close to you, I don't want you to hurt anymore." He skillfully moved himself onto her bed and made himself comfortable next to her. He stroked her hair, trying to comfort her.  
  
  
  
Kagome blinked, willing the tears back and fighting for the sake of her pride. She made herself breath deeply, letting herself calm down and not overwhelm herself into a crying hysteria. She looked at Nariakira as best as she could and quietly said "Thank you Nariakira for being so kind to me. It hurts to talk about what I saw. I might even be a fool for believing everything I saw without hearing his side of the story. I wish..." she trailed off, the memory of her "sitting" Inuyasha was still painful.  
  
  
  
She hadn't sat Inuyasha for months because of how well they had gotten along and they had begun trusting each other. It hurt her to see him in pain, physically hurt her as if she were being slammed into the ground as well but what she had seen...it had been too painful to bear alone, so she had sat him, hoping he would feel a fraction of the pain she had felt at seeing him lying with Kikyo.  
  
  
  
She felt Nariakira waiting patiently for her to continue her story. She felt she owed him an apology or at most, an explanation of what was troubling her so much. She took a deep breath and let the air come out in a soft 'woosh' as she let it out, calming herself in the process.  
  
  
  
She turned her body partly towards him but still averted her eyes from what she could feel was an intent stare and began, hoping she wouldn't break down in tears again. "I met a hanyuo named Inuyasha awhile back and I'm the reincarnation of his past love. It hurt to think that sometimes he was using me as a replacement but as we got to know one another more and become closer, he made me feel welcomed, like I wasn't just a replacement, that I was me. I was Kagome to him and no one else.  
  
  
  
"I know he had an idea of how I felt for him and lately, I had been getting a feeling that he felt the same way.  
  
  
  
"He went off hunting last night to vent some anger, it had been a rough day looking for Shikon shards, we all felt like we were on a wild goose chase and I guess Inuyasha didn't want to upset me so he went off to work off his anger. Or maybe he was angry at me for not sensing any shards around. He didn't come back and I went looking for him the next morning. I found him in a clearing, lying with Kikyo, the one I'm a reincarnation of. They were lying together and he-" she caught herself, and made herself breath slowly, letting the sob that had been rising in her throat slowly dissolve in a breath of angry and hurt air.  
  
  
  
She forced herself to continue, knowing the hurt wouldn't go away until she had a chance to talk about it. "He looked so happy sleeping with her instead of me. I know we had never slept together but there have been times when...when we have shared special moments and I thought I was something more than a shard detector to him." she spat out the last words in bitter anger, the feelings rushing over her and overwhelming her by the intensity of their power.  
  
  
  
"I guess I wasn't. I guess I didn't matter much to him like he meant to me. Gods...I would have given him everything just to have him love me, the way he was loving Kikyo at that moment. I would have done anything...anything..." she murmured, her focus drifting and taking her to fond and bitter memories. She forcefully snapped herself out of her reverie.  
  
  
  
She lifted her head up to meet Nariakira's silent stare and Kagome's eyes glittered with unshed tears of malice, hatred, bitterness but there was also heart break mingled in with the other emotions and still a sense of love, a now weak one, for it was slowly being eaten away by the other intense emotions.  
  
  
  
She looked at him, as best as she could, daring Nariakira to pity her but he did nothing of the kind. He leaned forward and gave Kagome a soft kiss on the cheek, his lips barely brushing her skin. He pulled away from her and searched her face for something. She didn't know what he searched for but she could feel his gaze dig deep into her yet, strangely enough, she wasn't unnerved. She stared back with the same power.  
  
  
  
Nariakira got up from the bed abruptly and moved to the door, leaving Kagome feeling lonely on the bed, all by herself now. He spoke softly and she had to strain to hear his words. "There is some sleeping medicine near the pitcher of water. If you have trouble sleeping or are in discomfort, ring the bell and a servant will come for you. Sleep well, Kagome." He opened the door and closed it after him, the soft click of the latch echoing through Kagome's mind.  
  
  
  
She stared back at the door, confused as to why she wanted to call for him to come back to her and why she felt warm all over from his kiss. For a moment, the memory of his kiss and gentle yet sad words pushed away her current troubles of Inuyasha but only added to new worries.  
  
End of Part 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Me [Duh]  
  
Title: Betrayal Goes Both Ways part 3  
  
Disclaimers: Inuyasha and co don't belong to me but someday…in another universe…we'll see…  
  
Notes: My lord…this has taken an incredibly long time and if you remember from the first chapter (or maybe I neglected to say this) but I wanted to always be two chapters ahead until I finished. But I was getting impatient and I was spending an insane amount of time to get chapter 5 done, so I'll give you 3 and hope this will sate you for awhile.  
  
Betrayal Goes Both Ways  
  
His heart felt like it was on fire, hot and heavy, and it felt like it would burst through his chest any moment but he kept running, his breath running ragged and shallow in his throat, rattling with each gasping breath he took. He felt the edge of hysteria begin to break free from its feeble cage that he had automatically stuffed it into previously and he forced himself to swallow it down, keeping a tighter hold on the panic so it wouldn't get loose. He couldn't afford to break down. He couldn't afford to break down and lose hope of everything, of fixing the wrong and making it right again.  
  
As he ran, he thought of only one thing. Kagome.  
  
Gods, how he hated himself, how he had wanted to shield her from what he knew she had seen. He would have done anything to have protected her from that awful picture, anything at all to have sheltered her, to save her from seeing everything that he knew was probably eating away at her right now. Everything that was breaking her apart and he felt like it was his entire fault.  
  
And wasn't it? That was the one question that truly plagued him and no matter how much he thought about it, it still didn't make sense how he ended up there with Kikyo. Shaking his head in despair, his mind switched back to Kagome.  
  
He could still see and picture her stricken face, all the blood draining from her face and turning her skin into a shocking white, when he had finally seen her in the clearing. Her eyes, most of all, betrayed her, as if saying "Oh gods...you did...you didn't-"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head fiercely, finishing her thought, 'No, I didn't sleep with her Kagome! I swear it! I didn't! Please believe me!' he mentally cried out to her, wishing that somehow she could hear him and know the truth of his words. His insides felt heavy and knotted with fear and anxiety.  
  
Once again, for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last five minutes, his mind frantically raced over itself, scrambling to get ahead of every thought that popped up, rationalizing and wondering how the hell he had ended up sleeping with Kikyo and if he really had *slept* with her. He prayed to the gods that it wasn't true and that he could never live with himself if it really did happen.  
  
Kagome. He had to keep his mind on Kagome; Kagome was the only person that mattered right now. He wanted to find her before she did something he'd never be able to forgive himself for. Gods, that girl could run fast! And why wasn't he at the well by now? He felt like he had been running for ages and he was getting no where. The panic began to rise again and he mentally grabbed it, none too gently and forcefully shoved it away again, rather roughly in fact.  
  
He looked around him and recognizing the trail he was on, he put forth a burst of speed and raced to the well off in the distance. He could see the well come into his view and he was frantically looking around for Kagome, hoping she was ok when he ran into something and was knocked back, jolting him out of his miserable reverie.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, willing what had just happened to him not to be true. "Perhaps...perhaps I just tripped...or..." his mind frantically rationalized but knowing that he would never trip, there was something blocking his way to the well and to Kagome. A gust of wind blew near his nose and he smelt Kagome. Thank the gods that she was still in the feudal era. Yet there was something wrong with the scent...there was someone else. He felt the anger rise up in him faster than he could imagine.  
  
He bared his teeth and snarled, lunging up from his sitting position and at whatever was blocking his way. He slammed into the invisible barrier just as hard as before and fell to the ground a few yards away, his body beginning to feel the affects of slamming into the invisible wall.  
  
Inuyasha felt the panic and hysteria rip free of their cages but he wasn't quick enough to stop them and prevent them from wreaking havoc. They surged and ran over him, overwhelming his senses.  
  
He growled and jumped up, grabbing the Tetsusaiga and bringing it up before him. He brought it down upon the invisible barrier ferociously and was rewarded with sparks and a screeching sound that was offensive to his sensitive ears. He dropped his sword, falling to his knees and clapped his hands to his ears in pain, the sound still ringing in his head, bouncing off the walls of his skull violently. The sound began to take over his body, the painful notes physically racking his body with pain and torment.  
  
His eyes rolled uncontrollably in his head and he could feel the contents in his stomach roll around in a sickening lurch. The noise seemed to take control of his muscles and he felt them spasm excruciatingly. He let go of his ears and wrapped his hands around his stomach, willing the pain to go away and leave him alone, he had enough to worry about right now. He needed to get to Kagome. Kagome. 'Kagome,' his mind whispered.  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth and looked up, forcing his eyes to focus as Kagome rose to her feet from behind the well and a man dressed in a dark blue kimono rose with her. The stranger put himself in front of Kagome, as if protecting her. Inuyasha looked farther and saw that he was protecting her from the large demon that was headed their way. "Please...let her be ok..." he whispered hoarsely and felt his body give out, collapsing on the ground and blackness veiled his mind.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Time to wake up, Inuyasha." a cold and calculating voice broke through the darkness. The voice seemed so cold and hollow, devoid of emotion. Where had he heard that voice before? The question nagged at him, refusing to leave him alone when he simply wanted to go back to sleep. He stirred again, waking slowly from his sleep.  
  
"That's right. Time to wake up. Wakey, wakey." the voice spoke again, sounding as if it were talking to a little child. The voice grated on his nerves but he tried to shake it off. A raw and dank smell surrounded him and he wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth at the patronizing tone and blinked his eyes open and reached to wipe the sleep away but his hands were held back. He snarled angrily and jerked his hands forward but they were restrained once again but there was tiny and faint pinch of pain in each wrist. His eyes flew open and he was greeted to the site of Naraku and Kikyo towering over him.  
  
He pulled back and pushed himself to his feet, lunging at them, ready to rip them apart. He was jerked back and he was rewarded with a sharp twist of pain that seemed to travel through his body and to the center of his stomach. He doubled over, the pain twisting his insides quite viciously. He felt a sweat break out and he gritted his teeth but twisted around angrily, looking at what was holding him back. A pair of chains infused with Naraku's miasma encased his wrists, so that when Inuyasha acted out, the miasma directly entered his bloodstream, sending waves of pain and nausea throughout his body.  
  
Inuyasha growled at this discovery, feeling some of his energy slowly drain out of him, hopelessness beginning to settle inside his stomach like a heavy lump of lead, uncomfortable and irritating. He straightened, putting his body in a position as if saying "I'm still pissed off and I still want to fight and trust me, you won't get away with this." even though part of him didn't feel like it could fight, as if Kagome was there to protect, then he would be able to pull himself together and make it happen but the image of Kagome with another man made his blood boil. His head dropped a fraction in defeat but he kept himself in an attacking position, knowing already that it was useless and he'd have to go along with whatever Naraku and Kikyo demanded of him. But that didn't mean he couldn't and wouldn't try later when no one was around to watch.  
  
"Hmm…it seems our little dog boy is beginning to understand that he's in no position to argue." Kikyo's cold voice rang out through the dark room. She stepped closer and reached her hand out to his chin, to caress him but he snapped his teeth at her and she pulled back immediately, not wishing to mar her hands and fingers. With a flick of a wrist, she slapped him; the force turning Inuyasha's head to the side, the slap resonated throughout the room. His skin burned an angry red, a fairly red handprint covering one side of his face. "That'll teach you to bite at me," she snarled, her face twisted in a cruel and vicious look. Naraku gave an amused smile but still kept quiet.  
  
Inuyasha lunged for Kikyo's face but was only pulled back by the chains, the miasma injecting itself into his body again. He gritted his teeth as the pain swept over him, feeling as if he would vomit any minute. The affect of the miasma seemed to last a little longer this time, not leaving as quickly as it had earlier.  
  
"If I were you, Inuyasha, I wouldn't do that anymore. The miasma begins to have a wearing affect on your body. And who knows what side-affects it has on a hanyou?" Naraku spoke, a clear and concise voice that entered Inuyasha's skull and reverberated up and down his spine, making him shiver in response.  
  
Naraku turned his back on Inuyasha but continued, knowing and seeing the effect he'd had on Inuyasha, "And don't worry about Kagome. She'll be just fine."  
  
Naraku walked away but Kikyo came up to Inuyasha once more, sneering, "I still haven't forgotten about the other night Inuyasha. But neither has Kagome..." she smirked.  
  
Kikyo turned and walked away with Naraku, both were chuckling at Inuyasha's stricken face. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and remembered the blue kimono that the man with Kagome had been wearing. His was the same as Naraku's. He opened his mouth to scream out his anger but he shut it with a soft 'snap' of his teeth, wisely keeping his mouth shut for once. Instead, he struggled against the chains, knowing the attempt was futile and costing him valuable strength and energy.  
  
A wave of dizziness and nausea swept over him, more powerful than before because he knew he was becoming weaker. Closing his eyes, he fell down in a heap, one last thought running through his head. "It couldn't...no..." he thought. "No...Kagome..."  
  
End of Part 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Me [Duh]  
  
Title: Betrayal Goes Both Ways part 4  
  
Disclaimers: I've put Inuyasha on my birthday list a thousand times. I'm not sure if my parents understand that I want both the naked Inuyasha and also own everything. Bah hum bug.  
  
Notes: Yeah, so I need to finish chapter 5 and then finish the story and then finish other fics and then.*breathes* bleh.you get the point. P.s.-Sorry about the last post, I was being a complete half asleep moron and wasn't thinking, so when I saw "Part 5" in the title heading, I was freaking out that I had actually sent part 5 and not 3.gomen!  
  
Betrayal Goes Both Ways  
  
A soft hand stroked her cheek, coaxing a low moan from Kagome in her sleep. She opened her eyes groggily and found Nariakira sitting beside her once again, caressing her cheek. Eyes widening, her mind woke up and her body jerked in response. She sat up sharp and straight, pulling herself away from his hand, unsure of how his friendly and subtle gesture had just made her feel.  
  
Nariakira pulled his hand back with a reluctant look and smiled sadly at her, his eyes looking ashamed and apologetic. Quietly, as if ashamed at what he had done, he spoke. "I'm sorry Kagome. Forgive me if I've offended you. I only meant to wake you up for breakfast." He gave her what seemed to be a sincere apologetic look.  
  
Kagome flashed him a smile, hoping that it looked real and genuine, even though she was still feeling unsettled at having been woken up to him touching her. She clutched the bed sheets to her body, covering whatever the nightgown, she was wearing, didn't. Her hands brushed the Shikon no Tama shard hanging around her neck and was strangely relieved and comforted by its familiar presence. "Gomen nasai Nariakira. I didn't mean to offend you. You merely startled me."  
  
Nariakira displayed a bright smile for her and bowed, apologizing as well. "No need for apologies, Kagome-san. I startled you and I should have been more aware of waking you up." She settled back in the blankets, feeling more at ease.  
  
'How odd. It unnerved me to have him touch me when waking me up but at other times like right now, I feel warm and comfortable around him. It changes so quickly, I can't decide if I feel good around him or not. About what he does at times.. It's unsettling. but comforting. I don't get it.'  
  
Nariakira gestured to the breakfast tray and laid it out before her with a flourish. Smiling, he said "I've already eaten and when you're ready, I was thinking I could show you around, especially in the gardens. They're really beautiful at this time of the year. There are some clothes over there when you're ready. I need to go check on something but I'll be back soon."  
  
Kagome smiled at him, getting the feeling he was trying so hard to please her and win her over. But win her over to what? And why?  
  
She nodded her assent and watched him leave. When the click of the door shutting into place satisfied her ears, she looked at the food laid out before. On impulse, she brought the tray up to her nose, sniffing delicately for anything that would be harmful. 'Nothing. I think.' her mind and nose told her cautiously.  
  
She snapped, catching herself acting so strangely. "What are you doing Higurashi? You should be ashamed! He's only trying to be nice and feed you so you won't starve to death. Now pull yourself together and get going. And he's not going to wait all day for you. He probably has other things to do besides entertain you." she grumbled out loud to herself. "What is the matter with me...?"  
  
She sighed and gave into the wonderful smells of the food, her stomach graciously reminding her she hadn't eaten for awhile and that it was about time.  
  
Nariakira stood outside the door and listened intently to the clinks and chimes of the dishes and silverware bumping into each other, evidence that she was probably eating the food. His lips slowly broke into a smile, neither a welcoming nor happy one. He blinked, and if one was close enough to get a good look, his eyes were red now, dark and sinister.  
  
He turned abruptly and walked away, his shadow trailing behind him, in the shape of a figure in a baboon pelt.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was close to setting high in the sky and the dew had already begun to dry when Kagome had finally finished her breakfast and had dressed herself appropriately. She peeped out of her door and randomly guessed which way to go, taking a left and walking down the long hallway. She came upon a set of stairs and spotted Nariakira talking to someone that stood just outside of her view.  
  
She braced herself against the banner and leaned down sideways, now standing on the tips of her toes to get a better look of who Nariakira was talking to. A tiny voice in her head tentatively spoke up, "What are you doing?" Kagome consciously pushed the voice into a room and locked the door. She stretched her neck and attempted to look beyond Nariakira's form, trying to get a glimpse of the secret figure. She had only caught a glimpse of black hair when she leaned over too far and lost her balance. She let out a quiet "Eep" and landed on her bottom. Although the entire scene happened quietly, her squeak and thump on the stairs echoed through the large room.  
  
Before Nariakira and whoever could see who had made the noise, she scrambled deftly out of view and collected herself. The voice she had locked away before had skillfully escaped, making its freedom known to her. 'What are you doing Higurashi? He's treated you respectfully and you're snooping on him! He shouldn't have anything to hide!'  
  
Another voice rang inside Kagome's head, battling for equal attention and a chance to be heard. "Did he see you? You'd better hope not. And you know something isn't right Kagome. Think, Kagome, think. You're smarter than you know. Use your head."  
  
Kagome snapped out of the battle that the two voices inside her head were having when she heard a soft rustling of clothing at the bottom of the stairs. She controlled the heat that threatened to rise in her cheeks and guilty expression when she realized it was probably Nariakira checking on the sound. She looked up, eyes wide and innocent, schooling her expression into perfect innocence.  
  
"Oh, it's you Kagome-san! Did you trip and hurt yourself?" She saw a flash of an emotion pass over his eyes but was gone when he blinked. And then his face was inquiring and concerned. Nariakira began to ascend the stairs and Kagome pulled herself up, brushing her clothing off, and half faking embarrassment.  
  
Kagome graciously took his hand that he offered to her and laughed at herself. "Gomen, Nariakira. I didn't mean to give you a scare. No, I didn't hurt myself, just my pride. I was preparing to walk down the stairs and just wasn't paying attention to the steps, I guess. What a klutz I can be." Kagome gave another nervous chuckle, hoping he'd buy it.  
  
"Well, as long as nothing is broken. That'd be horrible for you, to be in bed for another long period. Come now, Kagome-san. We'll go to the gardens and I'll show everything my estate has to offer."  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs with him, making a show of taking the stairs carefully. He brought her outside and she could practically hear her body sing with joy for being outside finally in so long.  
  
She stopped in her tracks and tilted her head back, closing her eyes. She sniffed delicately and felt her body become even more alive, smelling the rich scent of the flowers blooming nearby, opening up to the warm sun.  
  
The air tasted fresh, clean and new on her tongue, refreshing and it awakened her senses from what seemed like a long slumber. Little leftover bits of dew clung to the soles of her shoes, wetting the tips. She shivered with delight, remarking to herself, 'Now I know how Inuyasha feels after being cooped up inside for so long.'  
  
The thought of Inuyasha and the last time she had seen him sobered her and her thoughts darkened. Her smile vanished and her good mood as well. 'Damn it. Even when he's not here, he can ruin my mood.'  
  
'Get a hold of yourself. He can't control how you feel, so grow up and enjoy yourself. Stop sulking!' She smiled a bit then, and continued walking with Nariakira, enjoying everything as much as she could, putting Inuyasha out of her mind for the meantime.  
  
She walked over to where Nariakira stood, talking about his estate and took the arm that he held out for her. On whim, she spoke up, interrupting him. "What is it that you do, Nariakira-san? You must do something beside travel the roads and save young girls from demons." She looked up at him, batting her smoky gray blue eyes at him, turning her charm on all the way.  
  
She felt him tense and relax in a matter of seconds, but kept his face carefully schooled in a pleasant expression. Kagome smiled innocently and reassuringly at him, making believe she was only inquiring for the sake of conversation. He smiled down at her, answering, "I inherited the majority of my wealth from my deceased father. He was a very good merchant. I've been following in his footsteps ever since I finished my schooling. I took over the business when he past away. I have servants to take care of the greater part of the business and therefore, I'm free to travel as I wish."  
  
They walked off, talking more about his estate and what they liked to do in their free time. Kagome talked of her friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede and her family. Naturally, she kept to herself about Inuyasha, the well and the Shikon no Tama shard that she kept hidden underneath her shirt.  
  
Nariakira steered them to a bench in the middle of the garden, inviting her to sit with them. A few minutes later, a servant came up to them, carrying a tray of cups and tea. He set the tray down on the bench with them and left them to their privacy. Nariakira poured each of them a cup of tea and they laughed, continuing to talk the hours away.  
  
Kagome set her cup down and gave a satisfied sigh. Looking at the sun which was sinking lower in the sky, she exclaimed, "Look at the time! You must be very busy Nariakira-san and I don't wish to keep you from your business. Why don't you lead me back to your house and I'll occupy myself with looking around your house."  
  
Nariakira gave a small smile and stood up, replying, "I'll show you the library while I finish some things. Does that sound alright Kagome-san?"  
  
Kagome gave a small nod of consent and hey led her back through the maze of the garden and into the house, showing his vast library. He left her to her own company and excused himself, mentioning business and that he'd be back in time to escort her to dinner, which would be in a few hours.  
  
Kagome waited a few minutes, listening to his fading footsteps and when satisfied that he was gone, she opened the door and slipped out; looking down both hallways, making sure no one was around to witness her snooping around. 'If he's nothing to hide, then he won't mind.' the bold voice in her head spoke haughtily.  
  
Walking down the long hallway, she tried to remember where she had seen Nariakira and the stranger earlier. 'Dammit! This house is too big. I better remember where the library is. One hour. That's all I should take for right now.' She came to a door and gingerly opened it, praying that it wouldn't squeak and give her away.  
  
She poked her head in and only found an office. 'Nothing important here. I can feel it though. There's something wrong in this house. And familiar.' the bold voice spoke up again, telling Kagome what she already knew.  
  
She closed the door and walked on, peaking in every room that she came across. One time, almost spotted by a servant, she ran into the next room and hid underneath a desk for a long time, hearing her heart pound in her ears and trying to breathe quietly as possible. When she deemed it safe and in the clear, she climbed out from under the desk and continued, more cautious than ever.  
  
After the scare of almost being caught, she decided it was time to go back to the library, she turned around and walked up the long hallway, remembering in her head all the right and lefts and stairs that she had taken. She arrived at the library door, breathless, heart beating wildly and palms sweating. Nervously wiping her hands on her skirt, she turned to look the other way, away from where she had just come from.  
  
'Go.' the voice spoke.  
  
She moved, her feet, now having a mind of their own. They carried her up a hallway and to a pair of stairs, walking down them, she recognized them as the ones she had tripped on earlier that day. Her feet moved faster and she tried to quiet them, not wanting to be heard. At the bottom of the stairs, she recognized the place Nariakira and the stranger had been talking. She moved towards the spot and leaned against the wall, short of breath from all the walking.  
  
A low and eerie creak was heard. End of Part 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome let out a shocked and throaty gasp and fell on her bottom when the wall she had previously been leaning against moved. Her shriek echoed throughout the large room like her falling had earlier in the day. Clamping a hand over her mouth, she stopped herself from screaming anymore.  
  
When she felt that she wouldn't be tempted to scream if she let go of her mouth, she gingerly let go, looking around at her surroundings and the dark room, noting the stairs and the other doors that probably led to other rooms. A sliver of bright red cloth caught her eye, hanging on a protruding nail on the frame of a nearby door frame and she reached out for it, fingering the familiar material. 'What in the...' her mind raced in frantic circles, ready to burst out of its cage in rage, fear, love, sadness, and a multiple of outraged questions.  
  
She grabbed the material and stuffed it into a side pocket of her outfit, hoping to remember it later. She forced herself to calm down and take in her surroundings for later. Reaching out to the hidden door's frame, she began to pull herself up, noting where the door was. 'So this is where the secret door is.' she thought.  
  
Door. Library. Shit. She scrambled up from her sitting place and ran up the stairs, faintly hearing the secret door swing back into place.  
  
She ran down the numerous halls and corridors, frantically remembering all the lefts and rights and stairs she had taken and forgetting about the material that she carried with her. Out of breath, she reached the familiar library door and rushed in, visibly and mentally collecting herself and catching her breath. Grabbing a book from the shelf, she plopped into a nearby chair and opened the book to a random page, looking quite interested in what she was reading when only minutes later, footsteps made their presence known at the door.  
  
Nariakira's head poked around the door and found Kagome sitting comfortably and reading a book. "Kagome-san! Gomen nasai, that took longer than expected. I trust you weren't too bored." Nariakira's eyes didn't take note of her forced-easy breathing and the bone-crushing grip Kagome kept on the book to keep her hands from shaking.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and shook her head, thinking, 'If you only knew.' Putting down the book, she got up and was escorted to the dining hall by Nariakira. They then sat down to a candlelight dinner and enjoyed each other's company in the relaxed atmosphere. They chatted like old friends and Kagome found herself drawn to Nariakira and his character, wanting to trust him so much and learn more about him and his life but leery of what she had seen earlier that morning and what she had found only hours ago. There was something about him that was so charming but underneath this was a cold feeling of caution that shouldn't be ignored. 'I need to be careful.' she thought while laughing at his jokes and playful manner. She reminded herself to act casual and like her usual self but not to let her guard down.  
  
When dinner was over and they were both sitting back, by the fire, and just enjoying the solitude and comfort of each other's company, Kagome yawned prettily and covered her mouth apologetically. Nariakira smiled in her direction and reached over, rubbing her back in a comforting manner, saying, "Well, it's been a long day and you need to go to bed! I don't think I have the energy to carry you up to your room Kagome-san." They both laughed and began to make their way to her room.  
  
Kagome allowed him to show her the way to her room and before closing the door, Nariakira leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, pulled away and blushed, careful to avoid her eyes. The silence grew uncomfortable; both of them embarrassed and fidgeting, ill at ease. Nariakira cleared his throat, "Forgive me Kagome-san. I shouldn't have done that without your permission. Forgive me." He lowered his eyes again and looked quit embarrassed.  
  
Kagome, overcome by this apology and his awkwardness, and wanting the atmosphere back to its original comfortable feeling, like before, she merely smiled at him, "Don't worry Nariakira. But let's just remain friends, if that's alright with you..."  
  
Nariakira perked up and smiled radiantly at her, beaming, "Arigato Kagome- san. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll have more to show you tomorrow of my estate."  
  
Kagome closed the door behind and prepared for bed, carefully digging out the red material she had found and holding it in her hand for reassurance. She dressed in a nightgown that had been laid out for her by Nariakira's numerous servants. She settled into the soft bed, wanting to fight the exhaustion that was laying itself like a thick and heavy blanket over her, and question everything she had found today but eventually sleep won the battle and she drifted off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
She watched and her eyes slanted in anger and jealousy. 'This has gone too far. And if he's not careful, he'll give himself away. What a fool. And what a fool I have been for believing in his lies.'  
  
The figure hidden in the shadows watched Nariakira walk away and she followed Nariakira down the stairs until he finally noticed he was being followed.  
  
"And what in hell do you think you're doing?" the anger practically shooting out in dark and hot flames.  
  
Nariakira smirked at her. "Jealous, I take it? Don't be. She'll trust me soon and then she'll give the Shikon no Tama to me. Then we'll get rid of her. She's nothing without him."  
  
"You're getting too close to her. We didn't agree that you would kiss her or begin seducing her. Hell, you're practically in her bed as it is!" The woman glared and stood frozen in place, her body frozen with hatred and disgust to gesticulate and punctuate her words with heated gestures.  
  
Nariakira softened his eyes and walked over to her and reached out gently, stroking her hair and feeling her eventually give into his ministrations. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing and everything will be fine. I love you, Kikyo, not her. And soon you will have your soul back. Trust me, love."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and couldn't see anything, remembering before panic set in, that it was probably pitch-black out and that there wasn't a moon out that particular night. 'Calm down Higurashi. Just get going.' In one of her hands, she fingered the fire rat fur material, trying to calm herself. And remembering what was still in her hands, she tied the material around a finger, in an attempt to not lose it. And she found its presence comforting in the fear of the darkness that loomed around her.  
  
She pushed herself out of the bed and moved around silently, making her way to the unseen door. Opening the door and minimizing the sound of the "click", she gently pushed the door open, knowing already that there wouldn't be a squeak to give her away.  
  
Stepping out into the hallway, her bare feet met the harsh cold of the tiled floor and she bit back yet another "Eep" that day and moved quickly down the stairs. 'This is going to be rough. Let's just hope that I don't get lost in the dark.' Moving onwards, she felt her way down the stairs quite quickly and felt around for the wall that had opened earlier when she had been searching around.  
  
'Snooping.' her mind quipped.  
  
'I wouldn't exactly call it that. Searching sounds better anyways.' she retorted mentally.  
  
'Snooping.' it rang out again in a very precise "Miss Know It all" voice.  
  
'Searching. Now quit it!' She reached out to the wall and felt around, hoping she'd find the secret passage way sometime that lifetime. Feeling something move underneath her fingertips, she pressed back firmly and felt the wall give and a creak echoed through the room, sounding louder than it really was because it contrasted so sharply to the night's stillness.  
  
'Shit. Not good.' She froze in her actions and waited... And waited... Until she realized that no harm would calm from the offending noise. Moving carefully into the room, she remembered all the doors she had seen earlier that day. 'Shit again.' She ground her teeth in frustration. Her fingers once again found the material tied around one of her fingers and stroked it and felt her heart begin to thump a normal beat.  
  
She turned toward the door that had held the cloth earlier and reached out to the door knob and attempted to open it. Only the door knob turned a fraction of an inch and remained where it was, refusing to budge anymore. "Dammit!" she whispered vehemently. She jerked on the knob viciously but it continued to remain stubborn and didn't turn.  
  
Tears of frustration welled up at the corner of her eyes and she ground her teeth in extreme anger but she reached out for the cloth still wrapped around her finger and let it's familiarity soothe her. 'Just give me a little longer. I'll get in here.' and she turned around, to be confronted with the first rays of the dawn.  
  
With a grimace, she made her way out of the hidden room and heard the squeak of the door close itself. She moved up the stairs quickly and silently and found her way to her room again, and hopped into bed, her mind reeling with questions but too worn to think of anything to do about the door. Her eyes closed against her will, where she saw Kikyou leering at her and smiling quite provocatively at Inuyasha while he cried out her name. Nariakira chuckled and kept covering his face except for his eyes, hideous spiders crawling out of his sleeves and down his body, intent on making their way to her and engulfing her in a flood of poisonous miasma. Whimpering softly, she reached out to Inuyasha in her dream for his familiarity and comfort but when her fingers touched him, he vanished. Kikyou and Nariakira simply laughed at her and disappeared.  
  
She tossed and turned for awhile and woke up at dawn, the sky a dark gray with tendrils of light slipping through and attempting to break apart the clouds. She lay in bed and fingered the red material that had been clutched feverishly in her hand. Stroking the material, she felt her body begin to relax and unwind from the fear of her nightmares. 'Inuyasha. Where are you? What has happened?' she thought, other questions rolling around inside her head. She shook her head and moved out of bed, dressing herself in her clothes and stuffing the red material into her pocket again. She opened the door decidedly and walked down the hallway quietly, down the stairs and found her way to the secret door.  
  
As she looked around to make sure no one was around, a hand placed itself on her shoulder.  
  
End of Part 5  
  
Ah ha ha ha! You like that? I finally finished chapter 5 and I left you with another cliff hanger! Oopsy.  
  
But six is on her way.^_^ 


End file.
